


It's True, You Are a Good Woman

by yelde



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Final Heaven Discord, Freak Week 2020, Handcuffs, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelde/pseuds/yelde
Summary: Tifa has her way with her man on a rather hedonistic morning. Submitted for Final Heaven Discord Freak Week 2020.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	It's True, You Are a Good Woman

They have a habit of doing things out of order, Cloud decides as he wakes up while handcuffed to the bed frame. His biceps are taut against his ears so he can’t really move his head to see beyond what’s immediately in front of him.

And that would be the backside of Tifa Lockhart.

She’s perched with her knees hugging the top of his hips and her palms smoothing up and down from his quads to his shins. Her arousal drips in a thin bead from her exposed and very flushed lower lips down onto his collarbone.

“Kept you waiting, hero?” Her voice is a smolder wrapped in smoke and if he didn’t already have morning wood he was all the way up now. Her mouth leaves a bite where his abs meet his groin chilling his skin.

“You're the real deal, Strife. You’re no hoax.” Tifa’s fingernails tickle devilish patterns on his skin as she speaks. “Did you know when I go to the markets that all the ladies in the stalls ask about you?”

“That ... so?” It’s a whisper of a thrill when she praises him.

“Uh huh. Of course I’m a good girl and don’t kiss and tell, but I can see it in their eyes, Cloud. They’re so jealous I get this all ... to ... myself.” She kisses every spot around his groin and she’s sure he’s slowly going mad with desire.

“Not that I’m complaining…” Cloud shudders as she finally takes him in her hand and flexes her fingers against his shaft. Tifa backs up until the warmth between her legs is mere inches from his nose.

“Complaining, you were saying?” It’s all he can do not to buck his hips when she starts to rub the tip of his knob with the flat of her palm in slow agonizing circles.

“But this I’m not sure I’d define as good girl behavior.” Cloud desperately wants to taste her as she’s moved to licking his length, but her ass remains tantalizingly just out of reach. His wrists flex against the cuffs and it’s only bedroom rule number one that prevents him from freeing himself and railing her senseless.

“Must. Not break. The furniture.” He mutters as her sweet scent drives him wild.

“No?” He can hear the smile in her taunt. “You aren’t going to break those cuffs, Cloud? You’re being such a good boy. I guess I’ll reward you then.”

She engulfs the top half of his boner as her rump slides back and engulfs his face and breakfast is served for two. By the time he’s tongued and sucked his tongue half raw they’ve taken turns erupting on each other and all the sudden they’re sleepy again.

“Baby? Could you uncuff me before my arms are completely numb?” Cloud asks when Tifa’s shifted around to spoon against him.

“Tifa?”

“... And you’re asleep.”

Cloud begins to plot his revenge on his wicked woman as his elbows go pins and needles.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted for Final Heaven Discord Freak Week 2020.


End file.
